


Bittersweet Victory

by Luthienberen



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: VE Day celebrations summon bitter memories as well as happiness for John Watson, however he is not alone for Sherlock is there for his doctor.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Bittersweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of May drabbles 2020 at [watsons_woes](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/), Week 1 prompt: _Investigate_.
> 
> Also written for the 75th anniversary of Victory in Europe celebrations on Friday 8th May 2020.  
> For [some photos of Victory in Europe day](https://www.iwm.org.uk/history/10-photos-of-ve-day-celebrations) head over to the Imperial War Museum.

* * *

Tank fire and whizzing bullets merged to hospital wards under bombardment until I awoke with a jerk.

"John, what is the matter? Oh, none of that!"

Sherlock caressed my face, his kiss tender despite the stern order at my shame. 

"Let me investigate that racket," he whispered softly, opening our curtains.

"Why! It's the VE celebrations!"

Of course. The war in Europe was over and the celebrations had recalled two quite different wars to my mind.

I smiled despite my anxiety for while war in the Far East still raged and so many had been lost, there was now hope.


End file.
